Something Unspoken
by rocker-chick101
Summary: Bella married Edward. She did everything that he wanted her to. She fulfilled every one of his demands, but he still won't change her. Will her desire to change drive her into the arms of another man or will she stay faithful to her husband? JasperxBella.
1. Chapter 1

Ok, this is my first try at a Twilight fanfic. I'm not sure if I'm going to keep it Bella and Edward yet. Review, s'il vous plait!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Twilight characters. They belong to Stephanie Meyer.

* * *

I sat waiting at my desk, longing for his return. I tried to focus on my homework, but all my attempts were always in vain. I couldn't focus when he wasn't here. I couldn't keep my mind on the things I should be worrying about. Calculus was just mundane to me by this point. I mean really, who in their right mind would study something like that if they plan to become a vampire in a few short months? Especially when they don't even plan on going to college. I paused for a moment, listening to the sounds downstairs. The television was on; the news of course. I waited just a few moments again to hear Charlie's snore. I grinned to myself and walked over to my open window.

Where was he?

He was supposed to be here by now. Sure he had to hunt enough animals to make him immune to my scent, but how many bears and deer did you have to kill? I stuck my head out the window into the chilly night. Upon seeing no dark shadows I sighed and strode over to my bed, plopping down angrily. He knew how much I hated to be away from him and he constantly told me of how much he hated to be away from me. He still wouldn't change me. I agreed to his stupid conditions. I took the stupid ring. He even said that he would change me that night, but no. He went back on his word, even after we got married.

Upon Charlie's request, I stayed in the house with him for the summer and Edward agreed with him. He thought that it would help him get into Charlie's good graces or something. As much as Charlie may respect my now husband, he will never truely like him. The main reason being that he is the man who stole his little girl away from her daddy. I thought I heard a twig break outside and I sprinted over to the window. Again, nothing. Just as I huffed and turned around, I was knocked to the floor with a body crushing me.

"Damn it, Bella. How many times do I have to tell you to stay away from the window when you know that I'm going to come through it?" Edward asked in his always Angelic voice as he got up gracefully and pulled me up with him.

"How was I supposed to know that you were coming through the window at that precise moment? You said you would be here ten minutes ago. Now, if I had vampire senses I would have known to duck." I always makes him angry when I bring up that fact that he still hasn't turned me. To be totally honest, it's getting kind of old. I've told him over and over again that I want to be turned and I want him to be the one to turn me, but he still thinks that I need time to think and live a little more. He also bribed the dean of Dartmouth into enrolling me because he thinks that I need to go to college. Everything that he thinks I need to do is everything that I really don't want to do. "Edward, I'm tired of waiting. I want to be turned. If I knew another language, I would tell you that way. Why won't you turn me? I married you; I've fulfilled every one of your demands and your requests, so don't use that against me either."

"And I've told you that you need to live a little bit more. Go to college and go to the parties. You can't get those human experiences back. Once you're a vampire, that's it. You can't take it back."

"I can have those experiences once I'm a vampire. It's not like colleges post signs around that say 'No Vampires Welcome'. And parties definately don't hang up signs that say 'Students Only'; they don't care if your in college or not. Most of them are too drunk to remember anything the next morning anyway. Besides, I'll look the same age as I do now; no one will ever know the difference."

"I'm tired of having this discussion with you, Bella. One more year, that's all I ask."

"But you're not asking! If you were asking, I could say no and you would go ahead and change me. This is another one of your stupid demands!" I crossed my arms and flopped down on my bed. I felt his stone arms wrap around my shoulders and his lips touch the top of my head before he placed his head gently on top of mine, I tried holding my ground, but he knew just how to make me forget how angry I was. He had that way about him. "If you would just change me, we would have to have this discussion ever again."

I felt him shake his head. "I'm not doing it. Not yet anyway, just one more year."

We didn't say another word after that. Mainly because I didn't want to speak to him. After a few minutes, I got up, grabbed my pajamas and toiletries and headed for the bathroom. There I took a quick shower and changed before returning to find the comforter of my bed pulled back slightly and him resting on the edge of my bed. Without a word, I climbed into bed next to him as was our routine every night. He pulled the blankets up around my shoulders and rested his arm around my waist. He proceeded to hum my lullaby until I drifted off into a dreamless sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything related to Twilight.

* * *

It was still dark when my eyes fluttered open. While my eyes adjusted, I tried to remember what had happened before I fell asleep. Oh yeah; I fought with Edward. I rolled over to find that he was not by my side anymore. Instead, he was sitting in the rocking chair in the corner, reading. He hadn't noticed that I was awake yet. I decided to just lie there and watch him. His god-like features focused on that book. I couldn't tell what it was from the slight amount of light coming into my room. I sat up slowly, smiling at him. He finally noticed that I was awake and rushed to my side, dropping the book onto the floor.

"What is it, love?" He asked, concerned.

"Nothing. I just woke up. It's nothing," I said as he sat down on my bed next to me. I leaned toward him, placing my head on his cold chest.

"Are you still angry with me?"

"No matter what I do, I can't stay angry with you."

I could tell that he was grinning right now. "You should go back to sleep. It's two in the morning."

I groaned. "Why? It's not like I have school in the morning. Besides, I don't want to sleep. Let's go over to your house. I want to see Alice anyway."

He shook his head making me groan again. "Charlie wouldn't like me kidnapping you in the middle of the night."

"You would have me back before he even realized that I was gone." I knew that I made a convincing argument.

He sighed. "Fine. Get dressed."

I smiled and kissed him on the cheek. I jumped up, threw on some jeans and a t-shirt. I knew Alice would have something to say about my two second outfit, but I didn't really care at this point. I walked over to him and he pulled me onto his back.

"Aren't we going to take a car?"

"I didn't drive over here and taking a car would wake up Charlie. But if you don't want to go, that's fine with me."

I huffed, clearly defeated. "Let's go."

He grinned and jumped out the window, clinging to my legs so that I didn't fly off of his back. I was holding onto his neck just as tight. I buried my face into his back, praying that this would be over soon. Just then, my prayers were answered. He started slowing down then he came to a complete halt. I hadn't even noticed that we were inside the Cullen house.

I saw a quick flash of green before I almost fell backwards. "Bella! Oh I hoped that Edward would bring you over even if it is this early. I almost didn't think that he was going to because that vision was starting to fade, but he did! Which is me pointing out the obvious. Anyway, I need your help choosing some colors for mine and Jasper's next wedding. I can't decide if I should go with yellow or something a little less bright. You have to help me choose a wedding dress too!" Alice gushed as she led me over to the couch.

"Geez Alice, let the girl breathe a little," chuckled a voice coming from behind us. Jasper had appeared in the doorway and was walking over to join Edward leaning against the wall.

I was still slightly uneasy around Jasper, but it had gotten better. He hadn't tried to kill me in over a year which was a large accomplishment. I smiled and waved to him before Alice waved Jasper off and continued to talk about her upcoming wedding to Jasper. I kind of tuned her out, nodding occasionally. I looked over at Edward and Jasper, both of which looked thoroughly amused. They were just watching my pain with smiled on their faces. I tried to give Edward the 'Help Me' look, but his grin only grew. I then tried to get Jasper's help, but he was enjoying this just as much as, if not more than, Edward. I turned my attention back to the oblivious Alice. Then my savior finally spoke.

"Alice, sweetheart, I think Bella's had enough. Remember how much it killed her to talk about her own wedding? Well, multiply that by about ten and that's what she's feeling right now," Jasper said soothingly. I looked gratefully at him.

Alice sighed and nodded. "Yes, I suppose I should stop. But I do plan on asking for your help sometimes, Bella."

Alice got up and walked over to him. He took her hand and led her out of the room. Before they exited, he looked back and smiled at me.

* * *

**A/N:** Sooo...what do you think? Right now, I'm very into JasperxBella fanfics, I might turn this story into one. What do you think about that? By the way, did anyone watch MTV on Sunday? That scene was awesome!! If you didn't, shame on you and get your butt over to right now and watch it.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** I love you all so much! Thanks for the reviews. I just had to write another chapter for you guys! From here on out, this is officially a JasperxBella fanfic. This chapter is entirely in Jasper's point of view.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything involving Twilight or the characters. Stephanie Meyer owns them.

* * *

**(Jasper's POV)**

After Alice and I left Edward and Bella alone in the living room downstairs, we went upstairs. It was true. Alice and I were going to get married again. I love her, but to be completely honest, I don't want to have another wedding. These are only for show to the community and Alice just loves to plan weddings because it involves months of shopping. I've lost track of how many fake weddings we've had after the first real wedding. We've had at least five. The first few were alright, but it just became progressively worse.

I wonder if Bella understands what she's getting herself into. I can understand her desire to become a vampire to spend the rest of her days with the one man that she loves the most. I can understand that she wants to get it over with so she won't look much older than he does. But it pained her enough to go through with one wedding, I don't think she'll want to go through with too many more, but I know that Edward will. I don't even think that she realizes just how much he loves her. His feelings always overwhelm me when I walk in the room. Her feelings aren't always that strong, but humans can only feel emotions so strongly.

"Baby, what are you thinking about?" Alice purred into my ear. I hadn't noticed that we weren't climbing the stairs anymore and that we had entered my bedroom. I had been so wrapped up in my thoughts that I had completely forgot about Alice being there.

I smiled and wrapped my arms around her tiny waist and she placed her hands on my shoulders. Everything always felt so right with Alice being there. Before I met and fell in love with Alice, I didn't believe in fate or anything like that. But if it hadn't been for her, I wouldn't have survived much longer. I suppose that's why I always felt so guilty when I thought about someone else. When I would picture myself with someone else, Alice would appear in my mind and guilt would fill my body. I didn't deserve someone as good as Alice and she didn't deserve someone as unfaithful as me. Of course, I've never acted on my temptations, I've always just watched and admired from afar. I never wanted to cause any problems. I never wanted to hurt Alice, but watching Edward and Bella get married was one of the most difficult things I have ever done in my life, human and vampire.

I pained me to hear Bella say 'I do.' I winced when Edward slipped that ring onto her delicate finger. I wanted to jump up and object to the marriage. I'm just glad that Esme didn't hear me growl when Edward kissed Bella to seal their marriage. At least, if she had, she didn't say anything. Esme probably already knew about my, shall we say, problem; she had this uncanny knack to always know what her "children" were up to.

"I'm just thinking about our next wedding," I said. It's not a complete lie, but not the whole truth either. I've been doing that a lot ever since I discovered my attraction to Bella.

"What do you think about yellow?" She asked me sweetly. How could I be so awful to someone who loved me so much and who I cared about this much?

"Whatever you want is fine by me, sweetheart. My only request is that I get a normal tux." I pulled her closer to me.

She giggled and looked up at me; I was a good six inches taller than her. "Remember the wedding during the sixties?" she purred, "What was I thinking?"

Indeed, I remembered the hippie fiasco. She was very into the times then and that was the type of wedding we had, tie-dyed and all. "You were just trying to stay with the times. I didn't care for it too much though."

She grinned at me before standing on her toes to place a small kiss on my lips. "I'm going to go plan some more, and since you're the man and you don't get any say, I'm going to my room. See you later, baby."

I held onto her and kissed her one last time before she left. I watched her as she walked out of my room and waved at me before she closed the door. I collapsed onto my bed and placed my head in my hands. I could feel all the emotions rising up from the living room. Bella and Edward were clearly up to sometime. It took all of my willpower not to go down there and rip him off of her. I had to remember that they were married and Alice and I were married. Nothing I did or said was going to change that, no matter how much I was in love with Bella.

* * *

**A/N: **Any thoughts? Questions? Comments? I adore constructive criticism. Tell me what you think. Is there anything I could improve on? What do you like and dislike? I'm open to everything.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** I'm starting to really like this story. I have so many ideas in mind for it. Anyway, Minx Hijinks, I don't like it either when fanfics take everything _way_ too fast. It really bugs me because none of those characters would act like that. So don't worry, darling, I won't do that. Here's the next chapter. I thought I'd take a shot at Edward's POV. Tell me if its a hit or miss please so I know whether or not to do it again.

* * *

**(Edward's POV)**

I growled slightly when Jasper turned and smiled at Bella. I'd always known that he'd had this so-called attraction to Bella, but I knew from his thoughts that it was just an infatuation. Clearly, as he had shown from Bella's last birthday party, he was only interested in her scent and her blood. Still, it didn't make me feel any better that he always seemed to be around lately. Every time that I would show up with Bella, he would be there. Of course his excuse was that Alice was there. He wasn't fooling anyone, or he wasn't fooling me at least.

I turned my head and grinned at Bella as I strode over to sit in the recently vacated seat on the sofa next to her. Instinctively, she placed her head on my shoulder and I stretched my arm behind her on the back of the sofa. I could tell that something was wrong with her, but I couldn't quite place what it was. It really was annoying that I couldn't read her thoughts. It could come in handy sometimes, especially right now. I knew that I could get her to tell me if I really wanted to know, but I didn't like doing that to her. Finally, she sat up and looked into my eyes.

Her eyes were cautious and curious. She opened her mouth, but closed it moments later. She was fighting with how to say something. I slid my arm down around her shoulders and pulled her closer to me.

"What is it, Bella?" I asked soothingly. That was always the way that I could get her to tell me things.

She looked down at the carpet and began toying with a piece of lint on her jeans. Something was obviously making her uncomfortable.

"Love, tell me."

She finally looked up at me again. "Why did you growl when Jasper and Alice left?"

Damn it. She wasn't supposed to hear that. Perhaps I had growled louder than I thought that I had. I couldn't tell her of Jasper's crush on her, just like I couldn't bring myself to tell the always oblivious Alice. The girl could see the future, yet she still didn't know about her husband's growing affections for another woman. It truly amazed me that she could stay so blind. Maybe she did know, deep down, but didn't want to admit it to herself. Maybe she thought that if she didn't draw any address it or draw any attention to it, Jasper would come back to her. In a way, he always did go back to Alice, but Bella was always in the back of his mind.

Hearing Jasper's thoughts about Bella made me wish that I couldn't read minds. It wasn't that he fantasized about sleeping with her or anything like that, but his thoughts about her mimicked my own. He thought of her beauty, her laugh, and other things like that. They were the same thoughts that I would have about Bella. I only warned him once to stay away from her, and that had been quite a while ago, but I know that he understood the message that I was trying to convey to him. It would be impossible not to understand it. I had always thought of Jasper as slightly unstable, even before Bella's birthday party. Tapping into everyone's emotions couldn't be all that pleasant, just like reading minds wasn't pleasant all of the time. Bella needed someone much more stable than Jasper in her life, especially if she was going to survive.

How was I going to get out of this one? Every possible scenario that ran through my mind ended badly. I didn't enjoy lying to Bella either. She could usually see through my lies anyway. The truth was not the way to go either. For once, I was stumped. If I told her the truth, surely she would turn into Nancy Drew and go to Jasper to investigate. That was the last thing that either Jasper or I wanted to happen. If that happened, Alice would find out and I didn't really feel like trying to calm her down at the moment. Bella probably wouldn't believe me anyway. Her naivety never ceased to amaze me. The only option that I could come up with that didn't turn out for the worst was a lie.

"Well," I began slowly, "I was just clearing my throat and it sounded like a growl."

I could tell right off that she didn't buy it. Not to mention that that reason sounded a lot better in my head than it did coming out of my mouth.

"No you weren't," Bella said in an accusing tone, "What's going on? Was one of them thinking something that upset you?"

Bingo. She always knew, but somehow she didn't all at the same time, if that was even possible. I had to go to plan B. I smiled at her again before I gently wrapped both of my arms around her delicate frame. She was just so fragile.

"Just forget about it, my love."

"Edward, I want to know what's going on."

I didn't say another word. Instead, I pressed my lips to hers so gently that, to me, it was as though our lips weren't even touching, but, to her, my lips were very firm on hers. I felt her smile into the kiss and she ran her hands through my hair. I knew that we would have to stop soon because I still wouldn't forgive myself if I ever lost control. If she only knew how fragile she looked to me, then she wouldn't pressure me so much. I could hear Jasper's thoughts coming from upstairs. He was thinking about the day that Bella and I got married. I remember those thoughts too. He knew that he shouldn't ever try anything with Bella because I would kill him. There wasn't any way that I would ever tell Bella either and I was going to do everything in my power to keep her from finding out about how Jasper felt about her. No one would ever touch my Bella.

After a few seconds, I pulled away from her. She was just too irresistible for me to bear. She yawned and I stood up.

"It's time that we get you back. I don't want Charlie to worry about you," I said, my tone much more forceful than I liked it to be. It was just that Jasper's thoughts were getting to me again. He needed to stop thinking about her, and I was going to make him stop thinking about her. First, I needed to get Bella away. She merely nodded and climbed on my back.

I chuckled. "Love, you are way too tired and you won't be able to hold on." I pulled her around until she was lying in my arms, bridal style. She just nodded and placed her head against my chest, signaling that she was ready. I took off running, leaving the house in the dust. I could feel Bella go limp in my arms; she had fallen asleep. He made it to her house and I jumped through her window into her dark bedroom. I placed her carefully on her bed, kissed her forehead, and left again.

I made it back just as quickly as I had left. Then I started up the stairs. I needed to have a nice, long, persuasive talk with Jasper.

* * *

**A/N: **Ohh, Edward's getting angry. How do you like the twist where Edward nows about Jasper's feelings? What do you think his "persuasive" talk with Jasper is going to be like? Questions, comments, and concerns are welcome. Once again, I enjoy constructive criticism. Tell me what you liked and didn't like.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **Thanks for the reviews everyone! I like hearing about what you like and didn't about the story. It really helps me gear the story to fit the readers better. ACULLEN4EVER, the answer is in the first chapter. To basically sum it up, Charlie asked Bella to stay with him until she decided to leave for college. She couldn't say no. That's just about it.

* * *

**(Jasper's POV)**

The emotions emitting from downstairs abruptly stopped. Edward probably thought that it was past Bella's bedtime so he decided to take her home. Every day I felt Bella's love for him weaken whether she realized it or not. He was slowly pushing her away. What was even stranger than all of that was that I was happy that all of this was happening to them. I was happy that they were falling apart. I was ecstatic that there was a chance that their marriage wouldn't last. What chance did I have with Bella anyway? Nothing would ever happen. There was a better chance that I would end up with Emmett before I dated Bella.

I felt _very_ angry all of the sudden. Whatever was going on I knew that it wasn't going to be good. My door burst open, banging against the wall. Edward stood in the doorway with waves of anger rolling off of him. He took a step forward and slammed the door behind him, a low growl escaping from his throat. I stood up, ready for him. He was in front of me in a matter of seconds, his face in mine.

"You will stop thinking about _her_, Jasper," he growled to me.

I refused to back down to him. I looked into his face. "Make me," I whispered menacingly.

He growled louder and snarled at me. He pushed me backwards against the wall with his hand on my throat and his claws digging into my skin. I hissed at him.

"You know that I will kill you if it ever comes down to it. Don't force me to because I will take great pleasure in it." His voice was full of venom.

I growled loudly.

"Stop it!" yelled a third voice. Edward released me and we both whirled around to see Alice looking as though if she could cry, she would be. "What the _hell _is going on? Never mind, I don't even want to know!"

She turned and ran. Edward turned also and began to walk away but not before whispering, "Stay away from Bella."

**(Bella's POV)**

"Bella? Bella, wake up."

I opened my eyes slowly adjusting to the light now in my room. There was a soft voice whispering in my ear and a small hand shaking my arm. I turned to the owner of the voice.

"Alice? What are you doing here?" I asked my voice still groggy. Alice never came to the house this early. Something had to be wrong.

"It was just awful!" she exclaimed, "Edward was threatening Jasper! Edward had him by the neck and told Jasper that he would like to kill him. What's going on with them?"

I sat up in bed and just stared at Alice. That couldn't have happened. I mean, I knew that Edward growled when she and Jasper left the room last night, but why would he be threatening Jasper? It just didn't add up. There was something wrong with this picture. These things just weren't adding up.

"I don't know. Didn't you see anything?" I questioned.

"No! I didn't have any visions about that. I had one about you fighting with Edward, not physically of course. There hasn't been anything like that!"

"Well, we need to go there and sort this out then. I'll go make Charlie's breakfast and tell him that I'm leaving for a little bit," I said as I went to my dresser and grabbed some clothes. Something just wasn't making sense here. Alice just nodded.

I left my room and went to the bathroom first and got dressed. Then headed downstairs where I cooked an egg and some bacon for Charlie, which I put in the microwave for him to heat up later. On the microwave, I taped a note that told him that I would be back later and how to heat the food back up. I didn't bother to go back upstairs because I knew that Alice wasn't going to be there.

I grabbed my keys and went outside to find Alice waiting in my old truck because I after Edward refused to turn me, then I refused to get a new car. She was sitting in the driver's seat.

"You drive very slow Bella," she said sweetly, "So get in and hand me your keys."

I shook my head, "Alice, you'll kill my truck. It can only take so much."

She sighed and slid over to the passenger's seat. I smiled a little and climbed into the cab where I tried to start the poor old thing. I sputtered a few times before it actually started. Alice was getting very jittery; she was practically bouncing.

We drove in silence with the exception on annoyed sighs from Alice until we came to a stop and my truck sputtered and died. No matter how many times I tried to start it back up, it just wouldn't start. I turned to Alice who was smiling.

"I tried to tell you that I needed to drive, but no. You just insisted on driving."

Apparently she'd had a vision about this. "All right, but now how do we get there?"

"I'll be right back. Don't move." And with that, she was gone again.

I waited patiently, occasionally looking up the road until I saw the yellow Porsche. She stopped right beside my truck, grinning from ear to ear. All she said was "Get in."

I got out of the cab of my truck, gave it one last look goodbye and got in the car with Alice. She took off and I just closed my eyes and prayed that it would be over soon.

Finally, she came to a screeching halt and I knew it was over. I opened my eyes to see Alice already standing by the door to the house. I tripped when I got out of the car, but caught myself before I actually fell.

"But before we go confront the boys, I need your help a little bit. I'm over yellow. What do you think about lavender?" She asked, her voice sugary sweet.

I groaned as she pulled me inside. She pulled me upstairs to her room where she proceeded to pull out various wedding magazines and catalogs. Once again, I just tuned her out. I wasn't really listening the whole time. She just didn't understand that I wasn't interested in that sort of thing. She needed to talk to Rosalie about this wedding stuff. After all, she and Emmett were constantly getting remarried. Then I realized that Alice had probably planned those weddings too. There was a short knock at the door and Esme's head appeared inside.

"Hello, Bella. Alice, Carlisle wants a meeting downstairs. We're discussing hunting," Esme said simply before she left the room and closed the door behind her.

"Ok. Well, Bella, I want you to keep looking through these catalogs and tell me what you like. In fact, circle things and mark the pages. I'll be back soon."

After Alice disappear, I stared at the various open catalogs on the bed. There was no way that I was going to do that. I left Alice's room and headed toward the stairs. I walked slowly down them so I didn't fall. I heard Carlisle speaking.

"So when we go hunting this week, you want to leave Bella with Emmett?" I heard him ask, confusion filling his voice.

"That's right." I heard Edward say.

"Is there are particular reason that you don't want Jasper with her?" That was Esme.

There was a pause. Then Edward said, "Yes. I don't trust him around her. Remember what happened last time? She just had a paper cut. Can you imagine if she cut herself again and no one was there to restrain him? He would kill Bella."

"Her blood doesn't even affect me anymore and you know that, Edward!" I could tell that Jasper was _very_ angry.

I heard a few growls then Carlisle's voice. "Enough. Both of you. Perhaps we could come to a compromise. How would you feel about Emmett and Jasper both staying with Bella?"

I decided to make my entrance. "I feel safe around Jasper. I don't think he would try to kill me."

Everyone spun around to look at me causing me to turn bright crimson. I never liked having all the attention on me.

"Neither do I, Bella, but Edward feels differently. If he wasn't your husband, I would over rule him. Seeing as he is, I have to respect his wishes," Carlisle turned toward Edward, "But I'm enforcing a few things of my own. If Jasper wants to stay behind, that's fine with me. Emmett will be staying also. That's final, Edward."

I saw Edward look at Jasper and say sometime to him, but I couldn't make out what he said; it was too low for human ears to hear. This overprotective stuff was really getting to me. I could understand it when sadistic vampires were after me, but not now. No one was trying to kill me. It was always 'Bella don't'. He never trusted me. Yes, I'm a klutz. Everyone knows it. I can't help it. Some things he just needed to get over.

As everyone dispersed to go to their separate bedrooms, Jasper stopped in front of me.

"Thanks Bells. I'll try my best not to kill you," he said with a smile.

I could tell that he was joking. "You better not considering how mad I just made Edward by standing up for you."

His smiled widened and he headed upstairs after everyone else. After Jasper left, Edward strode over to me, clearly fuming.

"What the hell was that, Isabella Cullen?" he asked me through clenched teeth, "I'm trying to make sure that you're safe and you defend the one person that's still living that's tried to kill you."

"Edward, stop that!" I yelled, "I'm tired of this! I'm sick of you always saying about how you need to protect me! You don't need to protect me anymore! In case you haven't noticed, no one is trying to kill me anymore. James is dead. Victoria is dead. The Volturi know that you're going to change me soon. You know as well as I do that Jasper has improved! I'd feel safe with him even if Emmett wasn't there. I'd feel just as safe with him as I would with you!"

I knew that I hit home there. I didn't really care though.

"Come on. Let's get you home. Charlie's going to start worrying," he said, his voice much more soft than it had been a few minutes ago.

I was positively fuming by this point. "No thanks. I don't feel like going anywhere with you right now."

"Bella, you don't have your car."

Crap. He did have a point.

"I didn't say that I wouldn't leave here with anyone else. Jasper!"

Jasper slowly came back downstairs. "Yes?" he asked just as slowly as he had come downstairs.

They all had to have heard that fight, so there wasn't any reason for him to be asking anything. "Could you take me home?"

He glanced at Edward then nodded. "Yes. Are you ready now?"

I nodded, not looking at Edward who had his mouth hanging open. "Let's go."

As Jasper strode past Edward toward the garage, I noticed an air of arrogance in the room. Jasper was obviously feeling smug right now because of what I'd said to Edward about feeling just as safe with him as I would with Edward. It's true though, I'd feel equally safe with any of the Cullens, including Rosalie.

I didn't even look at Edward as I followed Jasper to his car. I climbed into the passenger's seat and buckled myself in. I felt myself gripping the door handle. I really hated to be in a car with a vampire driving. Jasper backed out of the garage carefully then sped off. We didn't say anything the whole way back. In fact, it was slightly awkward. I couldn't help but be slightly nervous because one, Jasper was driving three times the speed limit and two, Edward wasn't going to be too thrilled with Jasper when he returned. I didn't really care that Edward was upset with me at this point. I'm not entirely sure that I can take too much more of his overprotective nature.

I felt Jasper grasp my left hand. I looked up at him to find his eyes not on the road, but on me. As if I wasn't already nervous enough, he wasn't watching where he was going.

"Bell, stop worrying. First of all I'm not going to wreck and I don't have to be an empath or a mind reader to know that my driving is bothering you. If you don't loosen your grip on the door, your knuckles are going to pop out. Your anxiety is going through the roof though. What else is bothering you?"

I looked down at my hand, surprised to see my knuckles were white. I hadn't realized that I'd been gripping the door so tightly. "I'm worried about you. When you get back, Edward's not going to be happy. We all know how much he can over react."

Jasper let out a laugh. "Is that all your worried about? I can take care of Edward. Empath, remember? Besides, he wasn't so much angry as he was shocked and hurt. He'll get over it. In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if he wasn't already in your room waiting for you."

Jasper started to slow down and managed to stop in front of my house. I turned my left hand upward and grasped his hand in mine. "Thanks, Jasper. I need just one more thing."

"What is it?"

"Can you take me in through my window? I don't want Charlie to wake up and think that I snuck out somewhere. I know that I did, but he doesn't need to know that."

Jasper laughed again and got out of the car, opening my door before I even had a chance to turn toward the door. "Climb on," he said, still laughing.

I obeyed and climbed on his back. He took two jumps. The first was to the tree outside my window and the second was through my window. I looked around my room. No Edward. I climbed off his back and he turned towards me smiling.

"Thanks Jasper," I repeated.

"No problem, Bells. Any time." And with that he had jumped back out my window and was gone. I changed into my pajamas and fell into bed, thinking about how angry Edward was going to be.

* * *

**A/N: **Ohh! Edward and Bella fought and Jasper and Bella are getting closer! Tell me what you think, darlings. I already have half of the next chapter written and Bella and Jasper get _a lot_ closer.


	6. Chapter 6

I'm so sorry for the lack of updates, but I just broke up with my scum bag of a boyfriend and I'm dealing with him at the moment. Blame him. He made me lose my muse.

I need a quick rant here. Why is it that in just about every fanfic that you read that Emmett is retarded? Stephanie has never ever portrayed him as the scarecrow in the Wizard of Oz. It really bugs me. People, please stop it and make Emmett slightly intelligent. I don't mean that he randomly needs to rattle off the theory of evolution, but he can speak in complete sentences and he isn't obsessed with Justin Timberlake (trust me, I've read stories where he breaks out and sings Sexyback)!

* * *

**(Bella's POV)**

"I want you to call me if you need anything," Edward stated as I hugged him goodbye. I nodded into his shoulder and pulled away. I turned to go into the living room, but he grabbed my arm. No matter how much I pulled and tugged, he kept hold. "Anything, Bella."

"All right, Edward. I'll call you if I need anything. I probably won't because I have both Jasper and Emmett here, but I'll call you if I need anything."

I was still angry with him. He had been constantly apologizing to me, but I never apologized to him. I couldn't bring myself to say I was sorry for something that wasn't wrong in my eyes, but was wrong in his eyes. He just didn't trust Jasper for a reason only known to him. No one else, even Alice, understood why he refused to take his eyes off Jasper when we were in the same room. Just Edward. Like always.

He released my arm before I stopped tugging, causing me to punch myself in the stomach because I couldn't stop my own arm in time. Maybe I was hopeless. Maybe Edward was right. Maybe I should apologize to him.

No. I was going to be the strong one for once. I refused to give into him. It wasn't going to happen. I turned to Alice, who engulfed me in a hug. I smiled when she released me.

"Now, you keep those two in line," she stated with a grin.

"I will. Don't worry about that." I looked at Edward to see him tense. Instinctively, I rolled my eyes.

I watched Edward give Jasper one last look. If someone weren't suspicious already, this would have certainly opened their eyes. Edward's eyes already were turning black, which was enough to frighten most people, but the anger and almost hatred in his eyes nearly made me gasp. He snarled before storming angrily out the door.

"What is going on with them, Alice?" I asked as I crossed my arms.

Alice shrugged, shaking her head, "I with I knew, Bella. I really wish that I knew."

She turned and left the house, closing the door behind her. Even though I trust Jasper and Emmett, I couldn't help but feel a little nervous without Alice or Edward here. I had never really been alone with either of them for an extended period of time, so I was sure tonight was probably going to be really awkward until I got comfortable around them.

"So, Bella," Emmett boomed behind me, causing me to jump, "Edward gave us a list of things that we aren't supposed to do with you, but it pretty much rules out everything but sitting on the couch and watching tv. Now, we could follow his rules, or completely ditch them. I'm fine with either."

Laughing I made my way to the couch, "Considering how Edward's temper can be, we should probably follow his rules. I don't want to get either of you in trouble with him."

"Please Bella, we can take Edward," Jasper stated as he sat on the couch, far away from me, "Although you are right about his temper..."

I gave Jasper a questioning look as he trailed off his last sentence. I remembered what Alice had told me happened between Edward and Jasper, but none of it made any sense. There hadn't been any trouble between them before, so why now? Why all of the sudden did Edward start threatening Jasper? Nothing had changed around here. The only thing new was that Edward and I were married. I still couldn't believe that we were married.

Emmett flopped down in the large arm chair as he handed me the remote. "Watch anything you want, but if I may make a plea, no feminine shows. I've never been a big fan."

"Don't worry, Emmett, I won't." I began to flip through the channels in search of any show that looked remotely interesting. After about three times through, it became apparent that there weren't any decent shows on tonight.

"How about a movie?" Jasper suggested as he rested his head in this left hand, again, away from me. I nodded and Emmett took off, only to return seconds later with a dozen movies in his arms.

He handed a few to me and I glanced at the titles. I gasped at one of them, "_The Lost Boys_? You own _The Lost Boys_?"

Of all movies for a family of vampires to own, _The Lost Boys_ wasn't exactly on the list that I thought of. Then again, I didn't really know what I thought vampires would watch.

Both of them started laughing at me, but neither commented on my outburst. I sighed feeling my cheeks flush as I handed Emmett, who was still laughing long after Jasper stopped, the movie.

I paid little attention to the movie. It had never really been one of my favorites, but why not? I only paused it when Jasper's cell phone rang.

"No, keep it going. I've seen this a dozen times," he said with a smile as he stood up, walking to the kitchen. Emmett stood also and followed him, leaving me alone. I didn't start the movie back up. Instead, I strained my ears to listen to the conversation in the kitchen, but didn't hear anything. I sighed again and waited.

Several minutes later, Jasper walked back into the room, the telephone clutched in his hand. His hair was always so gorgeous. I guess Alice always made sure that he had the best styling products. It was messy, but not messy at the same time. I thought that he must have had darker colored eyes when he was human. For some reason, I just couldn't picture him with blue eyes.

"According to Edward, we waited too long to feed you, so Emmett went to get the pizza himself. He'll take any reason that he can to drive his jeep. I think you made him happy with your human needs, Bells," he joked as he sat down next to me. I couldn't help but notice that, like before, he sat as for away from me as the couch would allow him to sit.

I know that Edward wouldn't have allowed me to stay with Jasper if he couldn't control himself around me. Besides he and Emmett went hunting yesterday just so they could make sure that they could stay with me without killing me. Come to think of it, Jasper had been acting strange all night. Maybe he wasn't as immune to me as Edward thought. I wished that Emmett would hurry back now. I started to scoot away when he grabbed my arm.

"Bella, I'm not going to kill you. I'm so much more in control now than I was before. I'm not going to tell you that I'm completely immune to your scent because then I would be lying, but I'm not going to harm you in any way."

I let out a sigh of relief and stopped moving away from him. Instead, I moved closer to him. It had always been slightly awkward around Jasper, but, since he was around a lot more lately, that had eased away. It had been replaced, mostly, by a feeling of safety. Still, I got a little nervous around him because of the memories of him trying to kill me.

I'd always thought that Jasper was good looking, but, then again, I thought that all vampires were incredibly stunning. Jasper was different though. He was muscular, but not like Emmett; he was much more slender, like Edward. I really liked his hair, just the way that it fell into his eyes. Finally I looked at his eyes, noticing that he had been staring at me the whole time that I had been studying him. I turned my head away blushing. How long did it take Emmett to get a pizza?

I felt Jasper's hand on my cheek as he pulled my face up toward him again. He smiled before pressing his lips gently to mine. It was much different than when Edward kissed me, but I couldn't place just _how_ it was different. His hand left me cheek and tangled into my hair. My hand ventured to his chest, ready to push him off of me, but when I started to, I couldn't. Kissing Jasper felt so natural, like I'd already kissed him a hundred times. Somehow, I wanted more. I pushed my hand from his chest to his shoulder, and eventually to the back of his neck. His hand abandoned my hair to my waist. I felt him pulling me closer to him, on top of him. I straddled his lap, finally pulling away to take a breath. I looked up to see Emmett in the doorway, pizza in hand. Emmett said only one word, but it summarized what all three of us were feeling at that moment.

"Whoa."

* * *

Oh, did anyone else know that there's a second trailer for Twilight? Go to imdbdotcom. Type Twilight in the search engine and all that stuff. Its really terrific!

Anyway, how did you all like that? Reviews are love and criticism is welcome!


End file.
